Reasons I love You
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Harry gives Severus a Love letter. WARNING: Slash. don't like, dont read.


This is just a little one-shot that got stuck in my head wouldn't come out. So here it is, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, only the plot.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The way your touch feels:

You make me feel safe, untouchable. When your strong arms surround me and pull me close, I get this feeling deep inside. The feeling of happiness , of safety and I know that as long as you are there to hold me nothing can go wrong. When we are in bed together and I fall asleep in your arms, I can sleep without worry for I know the nightmares will not come. The warmth your body radiates as I rest my face in the crook of your neck, the way you relax against me and hold me close. I love the way you hold my face before you slowly capture my lips with yours. The way you slowly rub your thumb across my face and lips, stroking lovingly . When you move your hand down the curve of my back, stopping at the round curve of my ass, gripping and pulling me flush against your body. I love the feeling of belonging to somebody completely.

When we make love:

I love the way you will slowly run your hands down my body, taking care to touch every inch of me. We were together four months before we finally made love. I remember the night perfectly. I t was a Friday night, we were alone in the Order Headquarters. The moonlight hit your skin through the open window, making you glow. It was a year ago today, I was sixteen and you were my first. You were so gentle, so loving. If I hadn't already been in love with you , I would have been by the end of that night. The morning after that wonderful night I thought there was no way it could get any better. I was wrong. Every time we make love, it still has the same passion, same love as our first time. Every time we make love you are gentle, caring, loving, rough and demanding all at once. You make me shiver with one look, make me tremble with a touch. When we make love you pay attention to every inch of my body, bitting, licking, pinching, and rubbing. You leave no part of me untouched. One of my favourite memories is the time you suck my neck so hard, I had a hicky for a three weeks, or the time we hadn't seen each other for weeks and when we finally got time alone together, you rammed into me so hard and for such a long time, I couldn't walk properly or sit down right for a week. I love the way you tease me for hours, pushing me closer and closer to the edge , only to pull me back, until all it takes is a few words whispered into my ear to drag me over the edge, into bliss and heaven. You make me feel loved, wanted and needed all in one moment.

Your Body:

One of my favourite hobbies is to lay awake while you sleep and watch as your chest rises and falls in a steady tempo that lulls me to sleep. You are beautiful, but no matter how many times I tell you, you don't believe me. But you are. Your body is hard muscle and heavenly soft skin, pale as marble. I love your hard sculpted chest, lightly defined muscles you hide so well beneath your teaching robes. Your strong thighs and perfectly curved ass. I could all day looking at every inch of your body, tracing each scar, nipping at every part I can reach. I love the way your hair shines in the light, silky and smooth. I love to run my finger through your hair, and I know you love it when I grip your hair tightly during sex. When you look into my eyes showing how much you love me, I could forget myself in those eyes, drown in those black pools

You:

All the reasons I have written mean little compared to this. I love you, not because of your looks, your body, or even how good you are in bed. I love you, because you are you. I wouldn't change who you are for anything. I love every part of you, every snarky comment, every icy glare, every witty comment. I love you because you know me better then anyone. You love me for me, not for my name or my money, but for who I am as a person. I love you for everything you are and everything you aren't. Severus Snape I love you more then life and I want to spend my life with you and only you. Promise me you will never change, never try to become something you aren't.

When you have finished this letter, come into the bedroom. I have a surprise for you

Happy Valentines Sev xoxo

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well thats the end. Hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw


End file.
